Ten Years
by Night Essence
Summary: Ten years is a long time. Final Chapter Up!
1. Harry

Title: Ten Years

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Summary: Harry visits the graveyard.

* * *

Harry sat in front of a gravestone. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. The gray cement felt cool under Harry's finger tips as he carefully traced the name engraved there. Harry sighed. Ten years. That's how long it had been since the war ended. Ten years since Voldemort had been killed. Ten years since the death of good friends and teachers. But it was ten years to the day that the person buried here had perished. And in those ten long years, this is the first time Harry has visited. A warm breeze blew by and ruffled the dark-haired boy's hair. Beautiful emerald eyes watered as he thought about the time of year. It was the person's favorite season. The only person that Harry had loved with all his heart. Cool summers that settled on the young lovers. Harry closed his eyes at the memories and let the tears fall silently.

* * *

Well, I did my best. I know it's not the greatest but please review. It's really up to you who Harry's mourning, although I did have a person in mind. 


	2. Ron

Title: Ten Years

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Summary: Ron visits the graveyard.

* * *

Almost eight feet away from Harry sat Hermione. In her arms was a weeping Ron. He didn't try to stop the tears, he didn't even brush them away. Ron just let it all out. The breeze that whipped around them did nothing to calm down the young man. He remembered the times that his mom and dad took him to the Leaky Caldron for the first time. He thought about all the birthday gifts and school supplies his parents had given him, even though they really couldn't afford it. Ron cried harder at the promise he made to his parents. The promise that one-day he'd be rich and spoil them like there was no tomorrow. But it wasn't meant to be. He only got to buy things for one parent and that was not enough to make up for the grief of losing a spouse. His parents had fought in the war ten years ago. But only one came back alive. The red-haired boy sobbed and was only comforted by the brown haired girl holding him. Hermione herself let tears slide down her face. Ten years was a long time to wait to visit a grave yard.

* * *

Your choice on the dead parent. Better than the first or worse? Let me know. 


	3. Remus

Title: Ten Years

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Summary: Remus visits the graveyard.

* * *

Remus sighed a grief filled sigh as he watched the three children mourn over loved ones. It was something he had experienced too many times over the years. Remus turned from the sight and looked down at the headstone that lay before him. The man knelt and touched the stone much like Harry had. Tortured brown eyes read over the name and the phrase written below it, "Time goes on." It was a sad truth that he'd learned at a young age. One he knew the three Gryffindors had also learned the hard way. In addition to losing his three best friends from school, Remus had lost another. Just like hundreds of people, he had lost a cherished one to the war. The same breeze that blew over the others, swept by Remus and filled him with some hope that maybe she was in a better place. It's been ten years since the war, ten years since time went on.

* * *

Okay, I've had people asking for longer chapters and I would but the story is meant to keep you guessing and meant to be sweet, simple and to the point. Anyway, here I did give the gender of the lost love one unlike the first two chapters. Review...please...I'm desperate. 


	4. Theodore

Title: Ten Years

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: It seems that I had forgotten to put this in. So I would like to say that I do not own any of the characters I'm using in this sad little tale. Don't sue!

Summary: Theodore visits the graveyard.

* * *

The Gryffindors weren't the only ones in the graveyard mourning. Theodore Nott was a quiet Slytherin during his Hogwarts days, and I do mean quiet. Unlike most others in his house, Theodore did not pick fights with the other houses. In fact he was one of the few who would not pick sides on any matter. His parents taught him to remain neutral, as they had during the first war with Voldemort. And Theodore was neutral on every occasion he was asked to pick sides. And yet, for all the protesting and asking he did, his loved one still went off to war. Still went to fight for what they believed in and still met their end. Not only had the love of his life been killed, but so had his parents. They were killed by the Death Eaters for refusing to fight. Theodore was usually a forgiving, gentle person. But he never did forgive them for leaving him alone in the world, and so with the death of his three loved ones, he was alone in the world. And as his soft blue eyes lingered on the three grave stones, he was sure that he never would forgive them. Not even after ten years. And ten years is a long time for someone who's alone.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's not the best. But I think it was a decent chapter, and I like Theodore. Please review. Oh, and if you want me to do a certain character, let me know. I'll see what I can do. 


	5. Pansy

Disclaimer: I know I mentioned last chapter that I forgot this, but I'm saying it again. I forgot the disclaimer saying I don't own this, but I'm saying it now. So please don't sue!

Title: Ten Years

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Summary: Pansy visits the graveyard.

* * *

She was scared. It was the first time in a long time, that she had been truly and absolutely afraid. Pansy Parkinson was not a woman known for being afraid or for being anything other than cheery. But today was the exception. On this day every year, Pansy took off from work and stayed home. Usually she would stay in bed and cry until she had no tears left, but today she felt the need to venture to the graveyard. Standing quietly a few feet from Theodore, Pansy looked at the headstone. The brown haired girl let tears trail down her cheeks as she remembered. Her friends had asked her to come and help pick out a headstone for her best friend. But she refused, how could she not, no one wants to bury their best friend. Her tears were ones of guilt, she should have been here, she was her best friend after all. It was the reason she was afraid. 

She knew coming here would make it all real, and she would have to come to terms with the fact that her best friend died in a war, neither of them wanted to get involved in. Unfortunately they had got involved, and now one of them was dead. Tears continued to slip out of sad caramel eyes. Today was different than all the other days Pansy took off from work, because today the tears wouldn't stop. Today was the first time in ten years that Pansy had been afraid, and as she stood here the fear lessened and overwhelming despair took over. They girl fell to her knees and sobbed. She didn't feel Theodore's arms wrap around her, offering her comfort he himself could not find. Together the two cried at their loss, and hoped they would not live long enough to make it to the next ten year mark. Because ten years is too long to be without a loved one.

* * *

Okay this one was longer, but it was because I couldn't get into Pansy's head, which is weird because I'm writing this I should be able to. Anyway review please. 


	6. Colin

Disclaimer: I know I mentioned last chapter that I forgot this, but I'm saying it again. I forgot the disclaimer saying I don't own this, but I'm saying it now. So please don't sue!

Title: Ten Years

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Summary: Colin visits the graveyard.

* * *

Colin Creevey was silent as he watched everyone that was gathered at the graveyard. So far he was the only one to notice that both Slytherins and Gryffindors had come to pay their respects. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised that they were here. Because Colin had visited this graveyard twice every year for ten years and this was the first time he had seen them here since the war. Colin hadn't realized before, but he had enjoyed the solitude he spent here with his brother. Well, his late brother. Leave it to Dennis to get involved in something that he shouldn't have. But now was not the time to reminisce. He glanced at the mourners again before looking down at his brother's grave.

This had to be hard for them. The first time in ten years that they had come to see their loved ones. Colin himself knew he never would've been able to wait that long, he was too attached to his brother. His dear sweet, innocent, little brother who was too naive to think the war would be anything that would hurt them. Colin shook his head and walked away from the grave. He sat on a bench nearby and watched the others. He saw Theodore holding a crying Pansy. In school he would've thought that Slytherins couldn't feel but he grew out of those childhood notions and saw the world for what it was, a place where love was lost and found. And for everyone here right now, love had been found and lost. Harry stood and went over to help comfort Ron. It amazed him, really. Gryffindors and Slytherins were so alike. So loyal to their friends and willing to push aside their own grief to help them.

Colin shook his head again and stood to leave. He knew these were personal moments and he left the others to their grief. He walked away and thought. Ten years. These people waited ten years to come and visit those who had passed. He couldn't imagine waiting that long. Because ten years was a long time. And for him, ten years was a reminder. A reminder that his brother could've been so much more than a statistic. So yes, ten years was a reminder.

* * *

How was it? I wanted to have someone's view on everyone else and their actions. So please review. 


	7. Lucius

Title: Ten Years

Disclaimer: I know I mentioned last chapter that I forgot this, but I'm saying it again. I forgot the disclaimer saying I don't own this, but I'm saying it now. So please don't sue!

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Summary: Lucius visits the graveyard.

* * *

Many would say that Lucius Malfoy was a cold, hateful person. A person that hell itself would spit back out. And maybe it would. But Lucius was not just a villain, he was a father and a husband. And no matter what the public thought Lucius took those duties seriously. Sure he was a follower of Voldemort, but that didn't mean he couldn't love. Because he did love. He loved his family, but the war had destroyed all that. Lucius looked down at the grave before him and regretted ever joining Voldemort and his crusade. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. He was a young man with a firm belief in pureblood superiority, and then he met Tom Riddle, and his life changed forever. When he joined he never thought that it would affect his future wife or their future son. But now, looking back he realized that he had made a grave mistake taking the dark mark, one that cost him his family. Cold, gray eyes stared a the gravestone, because he would never cry in public. Lucius kneeled beside the grave and said a small prayer, that his loved one was in a better place, and not suffering because of him. He stood and walked away from the despair filled graveyard. As he settled into his carriage, his eyes watered and tears threatened to fall, but Lucius would not allow that to happen. He was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoys never cry.

* * *

There it is. It's really up to you, to decide who Lucius is mourning, his wife or his son. I'm sorry to announce that I'm gonna have to end this story soon. Sorry. Anyway, please review, it's much appreciated. 


	8. Cho

Disclaimer: I know I mentioned last chapter that I forgot this, but I'm saying it again. I forgot the disclaimer saying I don't own this, but I'm saying it now. So please don't sue!

Title: Ten Years

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Summary: Cho visits the graveyard.

* * *

Cho Chang was known throughout school as the Ravenclaw who's boyfriend died during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was known throughout the wizarding world as the girl who turned down Harry Potter. These were the two things that people would whisper about her for the rest of her life. They wouldn't whisper about the fact that she had found someone she loved after school. They wouldn't whisper that she had lost that person during the was. They wouldn't whisper that she was a broken girl who had lost her fiancé. They wouldn't whisper because they didn't know. For ten years Cho had kept it a secret. She never cried around her friends on the anniversary of the day he proposed to her. She never told anyone why she never went out on dates. She never told anyone why she would never take off the plain silver ring that was on her left ring finger. She just never told anyone.

But as the young brown eyed girl looked at the stone before she wished she had. She didn't want to stand here by herself and read the name on the grave over and over again. She didn't want to remember his smiles or his bright blue eyes, because it hurt. Ten years. That's how long she ignored the pain in her chest. That's how long she had pretended that he wasn't dead, that he was just on a business trip. But for some reason she couldn't pretend today. For some reason she was drawn to the grave she never bothered to go visit, to the grave she never wanted to see. And it hurt. She was disgusted with herself. What kind of person never visited the grave of the man she said she loved? What kind of monster was she? Cho pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped her eyes. He deserved better than this. And starting today, she was going to visit whenever she could because ten years was a long time to pretend someone wasn't dead.

* * *

There it was. I don't like it, but if you do, please let me know. I guess I don't like it because I don't like Cho. Hmm, I'm thinking about two or three more chapters before I end. Anyway please review. 


	9. Justin

Disclaimer: I know I mentioned last chapter that I forgot this, but I'm saying it again. I forgot the disclaimer saying I don't own this, but I'm saying it now. So please don't sue!

Title: Ten Years

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Summary: Justin visits the graveyard.

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley is your average wizard. At age eleven he received an acceptance letter from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, was sorted into Hufflepuff. He finished his schooling with decent grades and began to work at the Ministry as a desk clerk. Exactly ten years ago he helped out in the Great War. He along with several others were honored as war heros.Justin laughed a cold, harsh laugh and looked at the grave in front of him. He was celebrated as a hero, but the only reason he was alive was because the person in front of him died. Someone had sacrificed their life for him, and he didn't even know the person. Unlike everyone else currently in the graveyard mourning their loved ones, Justin was mourning the loss of a man he never knew, and now would never know. He was just a kid caught up in a war he wasn't ready for. He was scared out of his mind, so when that green light was sent his way he was too afraid to move. And then the blonde haired, green-eyed man pushed him out of the way and took the curse himself. Everyday Justin thanks God or the gods or whoever is listening that he's alive, but he also curses them for not leaving him to die, because Justin is filled with guilt. That man saved his life, but Justin hasn't done anything worth that sacrifice, he hasn't bettered himself in anyway. And the guilt wears on his conscience. The man died for someone who wasn't worth saving. Fletchley's guilt has kept him away for ten years, but he's here now and he hopes that's enough, because he's just your average wizard.

* * *

Whoa. How was that? I kinda liked it, but I think Harry and Theodore will always be my favorite chapters. I kinda changed this one around, so let me know if you liked it. Oh, and remember that the next chapter will be my last. Thanks for all the reviews. Please Review. 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I know I mentioned last chapter that I forgot this, but I'm saying it again. I forgot the disclaimer saying I don't own this, but I'm saying it now. So please don't sue!

Title: Ten Years

Author: Duh, me! Night Essence

Rating: PG

Summary: People visit a graveyard, ten years after the war and mourn.

* * *

Ten years. That's how long it had been since the Great War, in which Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. Hundreds upon hundreds of people were killed in the war. Some were innocent and some were not, but they were all loved. Harry and Hermione comforted a sniffling Ron and walked over to Remus. Quietly the four Gryffindors headed out of the graveyard got into the blue car that belonged to Remus. The four drove off and thought about the people they had been mourning, they let their tears fall silently and grieved in the silence of the car.

Ten years. That's how long it had been since the most devastating war in wizarding history. Hundreds upon hundreds of people had perished. Some were men and some were women, but they were all loved. Theodore helped a depressed Pansy to her feet and handed her a handkerchief. The brown haired girl gave a small smile as thanks and wiped off her tears. She hugged him once more and kissed his cheek softly. Theodore returned the gesture and offered her his arm. Together the two Slytherins walked out the graveyard and headed to the carriage they had arrived in. Memories flew through their minds and they mourned.

Ten years. That's how long it had been since the most violent and hateful war in the history of the whole world. Hundreds upon hundreds of people had been murdered. Some were adults and some were children, but they were all loved. Colin and Lucius had already left the graveyard and were expressing their grief in the quiet of their own homes. Cho and Justin had run into each other and exchanged the usual greetings that you do with old classmates and hurried off to be by themselves. The four individuals shut off the rest of the world and kept their pain to themselves. All in all, the people that gathered in the graveyard today had found love, the wonderful feeling of love and it had been striped away from them. They were filled with grief and guilt for ten years, but the visits to the cemetary today had helped ease some on the pain for them all. Ten years is a long time, but it takes even longer without those you love.

* * *

Okay, I need to apologize for the ending chapter. I don't like it and I think I could have done much better. Maybe one day I'll come back to the story and fix it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the story. 


End file.
